baconcraftiafandomcom-20200214-history
3rd Map
The 3rd Map of the server lasted from September 3, 2014 to March 5, 2016. Active Members The 3rd map thusfar has seen a decrease in old members, but an increase in new members, having 3 removed from the whitelist and 5 joining the server. * unwhitelisted on December 1, 2015 following 11 months of inactivity. Builds Spawn - Spawn has many builds, including Kirby's shop, Blue's stables, several animal farms, and several houses of members. OverWorldGamerRG's giant tree - OverWorldGamerRG cuilt a giant dark oak tree in spawn. CandlelightBob then created a village with a belltower on top of the tree. JDog's base - Jdog currently resides in a manmade hill base in spawn. He also built a tower next to it and a wheat farm in front of it. Blue's base - BluePandaWizard built a home in spawn. He also built a boat in a lake next to it as well as several farms. Blue Ostrich Ninjas' Base - MooseBunns, BluePandaWizard, and OstrichBunns currently in a mountain castle base far from spawn. There are 3 castles, several small huts, and a large parkour area. MooseBunns's spawn home - MooseBunns built a house in spawn, but moved to a secret location in February and allowed JDog_24 to tear it down. No longer exists 9reck9's starter home - 9reck9 built a small starter hut near spawn, behind MooseBunns's base. CandlelightBob's castle - CandlelightBob resides in a giant castle near spawn, complete with an outdoor market, bridge, and an underground feast hall. NinjaChef's roofed forest base - NinjaChef built a home on top of a roofed forest near spawn. KirbyATK48's island (WIP) - Kirby currently resides on a swamp island, in a home, with bridges extending to various lands. Racetrack - Kirby built a giant horse tracetrack near spawn. PVP Village - Kirby built a 150 x 150 village in which PVP games are held. OverWorldGamerRG and lance8773 also helped with a lot of detail work. Drum's base - Drum resides in a mesa base far from spawn in a giant coastal pirate-esque base. Brendan's base - Brendan resides in a small wooden box home next to Drum. MooseBunns's Stables - MooseBunns built stables in a forest near spawn. 9reck9's Castle (WIP) - 9reck9 is currently building a castle in a mountain. Kirby's Banner Shop - Located in spawn, the banner shop is no longer in use but the build is still there. Blue and Kirby Stables - Located in spawn, BluePandaWizard and KirbyATK48 built some stables. CandlelightBob's 2nd Castle (WIP) - CandlelightBob is building a castle across a river from his other larger castle, this time complete with docks. Cobalt1 and DarkeningFyre's base - Built a bit northwest of spawn, Cobalt and DarkeningFyre both reside here. Jackson's Secret Hideout - Built in spawn, it's a cave dwelling that's not so secret CandlelightBob's Mines - CandlelightBob built an entrance to his glorious mines ALL SCREENSHOTS OF BUILDS ARE ON RESPECTIVE MEMBERS' PAGES Name Changes Name changes were implemented into Minecraft in February 2015. Due to this a few members changed their in game names during this map. *KirbyATK48 from kirbyattack48 (February 4, 2015) *Drumgod97 from drumgod1997 (February 9, 2015) * The_Nads from 8r3ndan_8ridg3s (February 20, 2015) * DarkeningFyre from Dakota6898 (July 18, 2015) (new account) * JDog_24 from jdog_24 (October 12, 2015) * BluePandaWizard from blueberry48 (November 2, 2015) * MooseBunns from GingaNinja235 (November 7, 2015) * OverWorldGamerRG from The_Epical (January 1, 2016)